Dungeon Solution for Ultima VII Part Two
There are fewer Dungeons in ''Ultima VII Part Two'' than in the previous games. However, they have become more complex, thus making a solution for them very useful and time-saving (some puzzles are very hard to grasp). Knight's Test The Knight's Test is the first dungeon you enter on the Serpent Isle. It is needed to become a knight of Monitor. You are only allowed Leather Armour and a Mace. You can escape the fireball-traps strewn throughout the dungeon by running fast. From the start, go east to 1''' and defeat the Gremlins to get the key by smashing open the chest. Open room '''2 with it, and build stairs with the stones, to reach the key on the obelisk. Unlock the door to room 3''' and defeat the Cyclops (this could end deadly). Now make your way to room '''4 in the east through the secret corridor and get the next key. Afterwards, backtrack, then make your way to room 5''' to the north. Pull the lever, kill the Giant Rats and get the key. Now try to reach '''7 to get the ritual claw, before backtracking to 6'''. An invisible pikeman will attack you, but he is easy to kill. Then go west to '''8. Use the claw on yourself, then on the urn. Kill the wolf, take its body and the meat (don't eat it!). When you try to leave, Shmed attacks, but is little trouble to kill. Goblin Caves You need to enter the Goblin Caves in order to reach the Western Forest to get the Helm of Courage. The main problem here are -no wonder- masses of Goblins. After starting at 1''', go to '''2 and unlock with Simon's key. Go down stairs 3''' and then follow the way north, until you reach the stairs '''10. Enter it, then walk west to the stairs 12. Once upstairs, you can visit the statue at 14, but the main goal is to go west, then north, to reach the exit at 16. After killing the goblin king, come back and unlock the door with his key, to reach the treasure chamber at 15, to get the Helm of Courage and the incriminating scrolls (and lots of treasure). Mountains of Freedom After getting thrown into the Mountains of Freedom by Filbercio, your main goal is escaping this prison. This is the most complex maze of all, with many puzzles and lots of outcasts. Wait until the Automaton leaves his room, then kill him, get his key. Plunder his office, then leave north, through the fake wall. The following labyrinth is ripe with teleport fields. Try to reach the fake wall in the west. Loot the storages at 3''', then go south and enter the teleporter at '''2 to get to 4'''. There, go north and watch the mage run away. Loot the place, enter the teleporter '''5. At 6''' you meet Stefano. Talk with him, then let him join. All chests here are trapped, so use Destroy Trap. Go east and kill the foes, take the key. On the way north, you meet a fighter with your Black Sword. It will desert him and you get it back. Don't release Arcadion yet. Enter the teleporter at '''8. Watch Lorthondo kill his mage at 10, then kill the Skeletal Dragon and loot the place, take the key. The chests at 11 can be plundered by de-trapping them, then pull both switches to activate teleport. After teleport, first search the body pile in the south-west (don't enter the teleporter!), then use Telekinesis to lower the drawbridge at 12. Enter 13 to get to the complicated puzzle room. This puzzle is complicated. Play with the levers to open the needed rooms (one lever is stuck). First go to the sleeping woman. She wakes up, wants to go the Nightmare. Bring her there, and the Nightmare kills her. Take her key and open her chest to get carrots. Put them on the golden plate in the forest room to get flowers. Put these beside the grieving Ranger, and he'll repair the lever. Now you can enter the teleporter to a small clearing. Pull the lever there, then teleport back. Now you can finally leave to the south. Enter the fire at 14 which is an illusion to teleport to 15. The south corridor is a teleport trap. Search the eastern wall, then follow the secret corridor east to 17, where you stack crates to reach the bell, which teleports you to 18. Of the three teleporters, 19 is the right one. Go west, loot the shop at 21, before being confronted with Lorthondo at 22. Now release Arcadion and he'll blow up Lorthondo. Go south and exit at 23. Catacombs The goal in the catacombs of Moonshade is, to find the stairs to Furnace. The tunnels are infested with Ratmen, Wildmen and the occasional worse stuff. After starting at 1''', go all the way west, then follow the middle corridor east to the city of the Ratmen at '''2. Kill them or use Mosh's harp, then proceed east. You can go south first, free the way and kill the undead at 3''' to get loot. Also, a Fire Elemental is waiting at '''4. Go further east, until you reach the cavern at 5'''. The stairs are now close, at '''6. Northern Passage This is the only land way to reach the Northern Regions. The tunnels are filled with enemies and numerous caltrops (thankfully visible). After starting at 1''', go west to the stairs at '''2 and descend to 3'''. First, go north, until you reach the stairs at '''4, that lead to 5'''. Enter the portal at '''6, to get to Gannt's grave at 7''', to get the key to the House of Wares. Now enter the teleporter '''8 and backtrack. Go to the obelisk, then east, then south to reach the stairs at 9'''. Once arriving at '''10, go west and then north. Close to the exit at 11, you'll meet the mortally injured Fitch, who'll tell you of what had happened to him, before dying. Exit to the ice lands. Category:Dungeons Category:Walkthrough Category:Ultima VII Part Two